Big Day
by FastIce
Summary: Two of the older ex Whammy kids are getting married, so mostly to annoy Roger they invite all the current ones along. Unfortunately, that means Mello and Matt might have to keep quiet for over five minutes...


**Man, if I can get this on the site, I will be SO annoyed. I can't **_**read**_** death note fics on the laptop but I CAN post them???????**

"Hey, Mello, Matt! Are you ready yet?" The two boys looked at each other. Mello's face appeared at the top of the stairwell.

"We aren't coming." He said, petulant six year old voice echoing down the stairs. Gracie, the newly qualified social worker on the bottom landing, put her hand on her hips, voice firm.

"Yes, you are. Now hurry up." Mello was about to snap back, but Gracie was already ahead of him. "Or no chocolate for a week. The same goes for Matt and video games." Mello turned round sharply, and went to relay the message to Matt.

John, Gracie's work partner, was having similar problems with Near.

"I see no point in wearing this." Near held a strip of fabric in front of him.

"It makes you look smart. Now what is your problem?"

"It goes around my neck, and can be tightened easily, with a simple tug."

"It's a tie! It's _supposed _to go around your neck! And you'll be in a room full of people!"

"In a room full of people, the probability of one of them wishing to kill you is increased. Need I remind you that Mello will be attending?" John blinked. Did the little albino just crack a joke?

"Near, you are going to have to wear the tie. Now stop being so paranoid, and put it on."

"Yeah, stop being such a twit, Near."

"Matt, that's not helpful...Now, Near, put the thing on!"

"I refuse." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Near," He said. "If you won't wear that, wear a bow tie, they're harder to tighten." John nodded. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go without shouting. He took the clip on bow tie from Matt, and affixed it to just under Near's collar.

A wedding. It was not often that the Whammy's kids attended one. It wasn't even often that a Whammy's child got married. And yet, two of the second generation children had decided to. Much to the annoyance of Roger (and to be honest, Mello said to Matt later, that was probably the main reason they'd done it) they had invited all of the Whammy's kids along.

"I'm the trouble starter, punking instigator. I'm the fear addicted, danger illustrated. I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter..." Mello chanted from the back. To which, of course, the entire bus just _had_ to respond:

"You're the firestarter, twisted firestarter!"

Roger pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. They hadn't even arrived at the church yet, and already he had a headache. His troubles were not over when they reached their destination.

"Matt, go sit down. There's a seat next to Karen." Karen looked at Matt, horrified.

"There isn't." She said, sulkily.

"Karen! That's not very nice, is it?"

"Well, I don't want to sit next to her either."

"Matt!"

"Hmph. _Fine._"

..."And if any person can name a reason why this man and this woman should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Karen's hand was over Matt's mouth before he'd even opened it.

"Mmmmphmmm!" The young girl heaved a silent sigh of relief.

"Matt!" She hissed. "It's E and H's big day – don't spoil it! Ewww..." She drew her hand away from his mouth, and wiped the saliva on it all over his hair.

"I'll get you for that later." He said, wiping around his mouth. She glared back. Luckily, the service went by with no more drama.

"I'm BORED!" Roger held his head in his hands.

"Mello, I know, you said. Twice."

"Well, it's TRUE! There's NOTHING to do at wedding receptions!"

"Go and dance."

"I DON'T dance. And who would I dance with?"

A voice behind him said

"You could dance with me, if you would like." The blonde head whipped round.

"L!" Mello jumped up and hugged him. The detective gave him an awkward hug back.

"L! Are you sure it's safe to be here?"

"I'm sure it's perfectly safe. After all, the room is full of people, so I am unlikely to stick out, and E has agreed that I need not sign the register. After all, _they_ hardly used their real names."

Mello dragged L off to dance, and saw no reason to be bored anymore.

**Ok, I'm stuck for something to write, so I'll do a request for the first person to give me the two main reasons I chose the song for Mello. They're ridiculously easy, and if anyone reviews, they should get them right away. But I'm that stuck.**


End file.
